10 reasons why
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Cherlek one-shot. Chloe finds a note written from Derek and makes somechanges...R&R thanx 4 summary Lizzie6376 : written BEFORE I read the reckoning! a lil sioXtori,calm down peoples
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

A fluffy little oneshot. A chlerek, obviously. (My favourite Kelley Armstrong pairing, though I do adore Elena and Clay, as well as Paige and Lucas. Both from the women of the otherworld series) basically comprises of a couple of lists-reasons why. And their thoughts on each others' sides of the lists. If this fic is liked, I might post the next story in the book of reasons, 10 reasons why I hate Tori by Simon. Followed by 10 reasons why we think everything turned out okay, by all of them, including my OC Ashes. (The reckoning) He isn't in this one though.

**Chloe POV ** **I woke up, my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness in the room. I'd had a whole 12 hours sleep. How unusual. I walked into the kitchen, feeling ravenous. I got a piece of toast with jam, and sat down. No-one else was downstairs, but I heard a shower running, so I would be joined soon. Not that I minded being there alone, after all, the Edison group hadn't shown up in ages. Then again, maybe their visit was long overdue. **

I ate quickly, then down a glass of milk. Remembering that this wasn't one of my dad's apartments, and that Andrew may not have housekeepers, I decided to put all, the stuff away. Then I thought I would clean the table for good measure; after all, I probably wouldn't notice a little bit of dirt, I had never had to clear anything up.

Then I actually looked at the table. There was a piece of paper, there in Dereks' handwriting. Maybe he'd had to do out. And my name was on the paper. I was not generally a nosey person, but my name was on the paper. And now that basically everything I had ever learned about helping others, keeping peoples' privacy, being non bitchy and everything had gone out the window (not that I liked attacking people of even being rude to them, being skittish, short and a little meek, though I wish I wasn't) it might actually concern me. So I picked up the paper and began to read:

10 reasons why I love Chloe Saunders and I think she loves me by Derek Souza.

She doesn't look at me like I'm an amoeba the way most girls do; she actually looks at me, talks, and smiles.

She stays when I change, giving words of comfort, without even a tiny bit of fear. She doesn't even realise that she's helping, let alone how much.

She makes me feel like I have a use, and am not just built to kill. She lets me save her, thanks me later, but doesn't annoy me the way Tori does. She also tries to find her own way out first, like she doesn't want to bother anyone with saving her life.

She doesn't constantly talk about herself, her appearance, or her life. She offers information but listen and talks equally.

She is gifted, but doesn't think of herself as any better than anyone else because of it. She doesn't waste it though, and talks to ghosts-or poltergeists- when it is necessary.

She didn't object to the other werewolves calling her my mate, but did object to them calling me stupid-the general reference to a Cain.

She never even wants to do anything that would deliberately hurt or even inconvenience them, but has to sense to know when it is necessary.

She is so selfless, that she would help even Tori when she is in trouble. She doesn't seem to realise just how selfless she is though.

She is very forgiving of people's mistakes, which is both an asset and a problem, depending on her choices. Generally, it just adds to her kind, caring character that makes you want to fall at her feet.

She is a cute little angel with a strange sort of power that always seems to make people calm down when they are arguing or distressed.

I love her more than the world...

I could picture Derek sitting at the table, writing this, frowning as he did so, hunched over the paper. It made me smile. Particularly his deliberate over the top-ness. Everyone knew Derek could most definitely count to 10.

I re read the list, picturing him again. Then I realised he was right. Not particularly his view of me, but that I loved him. I recalled the nameless something I always felt when our eyes locked, the way that I would help him or try to, not something I did for Simon, and the way that it made me so happy if he helps me, cheers me up, even if he is actually yelling at me about how stupid I acted. I picked up a pen, and re-wrote his list, with a few comments added. My part....

Derek POV

I walked down the stairs, silently, hoping that Chloe would be down there, but also wishing that she wasn't, so I wouldn't be made a fool of. What seemed sane at the time, certainly didn't when I consequences were just round the corner. Awkwardness wasn't something you wanted with anyone when you were on the run, and it being the person you love would just make it 10 times worse.

But she didn't look, sad, or smug, or even annoyed. She looked happy. And she was writing. What was she writing? I walked behind her, making sure that she couldn't see me, and read her additions over her shoulder.

After number one, she had added: He acts like I am an intelligent person rather than a stupid rich blonde. And he doesn't treat me like a little kid...

Number two. He stays when I accidentally raise the dead, and helps me put it right again. He does it even when I scream at him, hit him, or basically go into a hysterical fit.

Number three. He acts like I'm useful, rather than the hindrance that I know I can be.

Number four. He generally talks and listens equally, though sometimes listens more. He also talks about others, kindly without giving away information. I can have a conversation with him.

Number five. He is more gifted than everyone else, with supernatural powers, skills for survival, and with an amazing gut instinct. He takes control without making everyone feel useless, and he acts like the werewolf part is a curse, making him seem cute, and kind, thinking of what might happen to others because of it.

Number six. He could have handed me over to those werewolves, but didn't. He also saved me by not objecting to the general assumption that we were together, me his mate in their words.

Number seven. He never tries to hurt anyone, but has more sense than me. He can do what is necessary, and make snap shot decisions.

Number eight. Though he pretends that he wouldn't, we would save Tori if he had to, and he puts anyone and everyone before himself, depending on the situation.

Number nine. He is forgiving, but remembers. Takes everything more cautiously, something necessary to escape the Edison group.

Number ten. He generally argues fairly, almost forcing people to see things his way without actually doing anything. He doesn't hold the argument against you afterword, but learns from it, and everything goes back to normal.

But what I loved most about her additions to the list was the change in title. She had crossed out the word 'think' and replaced it with 'know' making the title read as:

10 reasons why I love Chloe Saunders and know she loves me by Derek Souza.

I didn't even stop to think. The minute I finished her list, I picked her up off her chair, toppling it over in the process, and kissed her. To my surprise she kissed me back. Not that I was completely thinking I would get rejected. I just thought she was so skittish that she would freeze, as usual. And typically, like in the movies, I swear I saw sparks, fireworks, the happiest parts of my life in front of me, and what our future might be like.

When we pulled apart for air, she must have seen and felt the same things as me, as she smiled at me, and without hesitation, stated. "I love you, Derek Souza."

And a coughing noise ruined the whole moment. Simon ginned, fake gagged, and added a joking, "Not at the breakfast table" to the whole scene. That was good. I expected him to be somewhat annoyed, after all Chloe _had _been his latest crush. Then again, he did have a new one every month or so.

Ignoring Simon, I leaned down to Chloe's ear, and said for the first time in my life "I love you too."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Tori POV

I awoke, later then everyone else, though I was usually quite an early riser. I walked down the stairs, almost tripping over Simon, who had taken the third step down to be a good place to sit and write. At least that was a change. He normally just sat and sketched. Though it was usually at a table; a more treasonable place to sit.

I walked into the kitten and grabbed a granola bar, ignoring the happy couple in the corner. Not that it was the usual, 'that's sickening', thing. It was just unbearable, would make anyone feel awkward. They were so happy, so caring, and so good at ignoring everyone else. It made you think like you were bursting into a bubble that you weren't welcome in. And I was just a little jealous. That girl could get anyone she wanted, and yet she picks the antisocial guy _and_ seemed to turn him into a nice, reasonable, normal person. That bitch. Not that I could blame her. She was probably looking for challenge and found him the most difficult to tame. Not that it took her long.

I walked back upstairs, this time without the obstacle of Simon. Just his work. He had quite literally vanished; something that he knew pissed me off. So obviously, I was curious to what he was doing, and picked up the paper, wondering what would cause him to write rather than draw.

10 reasons why I hate Tori by Simon

She has about 100 boyfriends but still wants more.

At Lyle she acted like she owned me; until Chloe got there, anyway.

She acted like most thoughtless people, and acted like Derek deliberately looked and acted like he did.

She makes a point of showing off, getting Chloe in mortal danger, and then escaping.

She doesn't actually care about anyone but herself.

She has now actually got the message, and has decided to hate me instead-where is the middle with her?

She tried to kill Chloe, the girl who later on practically ends up saving _her_ life.

She pretends to be helping others when she has actually screwed up, and is forced to.

I was stuck with her for two days and all she did was talk about herself.

She's no Chloe.

Well, that's what you get for eavesdropping. Or reading someone else's' work. But he was right. I was a selfish, horrible bitch who was too jealous of Chloe to think straight. But I couldn't really be blamed, not entirely, anyway. You could at least partially blame my mother, and maybe even the Edison group in general.

Reading the list was quite a shock. Not that I was oblivious to the hostility aimed at me by Simon and Derek. But it made me see myself through their eyes temporarily, and the first thing it made me think was 'why doesn't Chloe hate me too?' because if I actually met someone exactly like me, I would hate them. I would tease them, make them look stupid, show them up as much as possible, just be generally annoying. Basically treat them how I would hate to be treated, for no good reason. Though if someone was exactly like me, he or she would probably deserve it.

I put a tick next to every line Simon had written, then, thinking of Chloe and Dereks' soppy piece of paper, decided to add something.

The one reason why I love Simon

He wrote this list of detestable things, proving that he actually stops and thinks why he hates me. The list shows that he doesn't just go 'oh, look, a bitch', but thinks what makes me a bitch. And he is the only guy I have ever had a crush on who hasn't gone out with me. Most guys go out with me simply because they think I'm a total whore, and therefore easy, and into kinky crap. The thought didn't even enter his mind.

I read the few sentences to myself, and realised that, for the first time ever, I had admitted that I loved someone other than myself. That was rather sad. I felt tears roll down my face in a not-so-beautiful fashion. Not that I was crying because I was a sad person. I cried for hope, and a future. I cried because I had proved to myself that I was nothing like my mother, and that I might actually have a chance at a happy life.

Authors notes.

Yes, that is the very short end, though I might have a continuation chapter before the chapter that links this and Derek and Chloes' list.

No, it doesn't have a fluffy ending, but at this point Simon still hates her, remember?

Again, please review, as I do take what you say into account.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES

Tori is probably so far outta character that you can't really see it as her, but the change is necessary wiv the plot. I have tried to maintain as much of her character as possible though- Her bitchiness towards Chloe at the least, though I'm afraid a bit more than I'd have liked is lost forever. Oh well. And peoples, I thank all of you who asked for this chapter, really appreciated and you made me move my ass and use at least a couple of hours of my ½ term concentrating on this, rather than reading others fics and watching TV to avoid doing homework. But since this did take sooo much effort to finish something so lame, this is definitely the last part. Please review as a whole, so I can see if it was at all worth the effort (I would say time, but I spent half of it playing solitaire) THREE-SHOT COMPLETE XD (words of joy, honestly) doesn't have my OC in though, as it is easily seen, my ideas change rather rapidly.

Simon P.O.V

I walked back to my spot on the stairs, only to find that it was taken. By a small figure with black hair, her face hidden. Through a quick process of elimination (as Derek's geekeness would say) it had to be Tori; Chloe had washed her dye out and Derek could hardly be distinguished as small or female.

Oh, shit.

I had to say something. Something to make her move, at least. Subjecting her to reading the list beside would be cruel, assuming she hadn't already. Despite my general opinion of her, she never seemed nosy when there wasn't an image or sorts to hold, and when she sits on her own, it seems there wouldn't be. Unless she lied to herself. That was a depressing thought, and sorta made me wish that I hadn't written the list or at least had kept it personal, rather than left it for people to read.

I mentally prepared myself, not knowing really what I was gonna say, but thinking of how to start a civilised conversation with her. How depressing that I couldn't think of how to even talk like a rational human being.

"Tori? Ummm, sup?" My voice sounded totally bad and fake but it didn't seem to matter as I didn't need to think of anything else to say. She got up glared at me without really looking at me, and I could see the hurt on her face. It made me totally positive that she had read it and made me immediately want to take back every single word of it, because the only thing I had done was shown that Chloe had always been right to be nice to Tori, because it appeared she had understood that Tori was more easily hurt than the rest of us, had more to lose in this little group. And I swear all my face said was probably 'oops'. Not good.

I was about to explain, attempt to apologise, but she must have seen this and ran down the stairs faster than I thought anyone except Derek could run.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

"Tori wait" I shouted, and quite understandably, she didn't. Oh well, I'd find her later, possible when there wasn't a chance of her killing me, quite literally.

Then I turned back to my scribbled demon page of writing. There was neat small writing at the bottom, definitely not mine. Tori's certainly. And if she had written every single insult under the sun, I wouldn't have blamed her. I bloody deserved it.

But I was curious as to what problems she had found in me, because I wouldn't to see how much of it was true, probably all of it as a guess.

But I was wrong. What I found on the paper was nothing less than astonishing. Gob-smacking, faint-worthy. Or maybe that's a slight exaggeration.

But yeah, it was shocking and extremely guilt inducing. I'd never felt so guilty before. But then again, I'd never done anything so girl-ily bitchy before. It just seemed like something that all the populars or cheerleaders do in high school.

And the sort of thing that I normally disapproved of. And somehow she hadn't really been the bitchy one-I had- despite the fact that I always thought of her like that.

And... I had spent too much time in my guilt-ridden little thoughts. Time to put things right. Properly, not half heartedly or even three-quarter heartedly, if that was a saying.

I didn't have to look far to find Tori. My first thought had been to go to the kitchen and ask Chloe if she had seen her (it felt a little childish but I didn't really want to talk to the new romantic Derek, I didn't really care that he was going out with Chloe but I didn't know if he thought I was. Awkward much). But it wasn't necessary as about 5 steps away from the kitchen Derek came out, glaring.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Tori? Even I feel sorry for her. I swear she has never looked that bloody miserable. She's crying her eyes out _and _only yelled out Chloe once 'to fucking mind her own business'. Something is seriously messed up."

He paused for breath still glaring. I tried to get my own little word in, but got a bit mind-blocked.

"I know. I feel shitty" was the only thing I could say. Great.

"What did you do? Tell me Simon. I'm your goddamned brother, you can tell me. I'm stuck with you anyway so I'm not gonna bloody abandon you."

"I got really pissy with her acting like she does. I wrote a list of everything I 'hated' about her and then had the absolute stupidity to leave it on the stairs. She read it, then left the nicest note on the end of it that I have ever seen. I didn't mean what I wrote, as I said, I was totally pissy. And now I feel guilty as, and slightly upset that I made her so upset, so can you leave me alone for a second so I can go try to make it up to her?" I was sounding totally desperate, and slightly aggressive, but I didn't really care.

"Fine. Gimme a second to tell her not to gouge your eyeballs out, cause though you probably deserve it, Chloe would get upset and we all can't afford to be seen in A and E. 'K?" Clearly Derek hadn't changed that much after all. Only to Chloe, it appeared. He seemed even more aggresive towards me than normal. Guess it has to balance out.

"Sure" I was getting impatient but yeah, dude had a point, as usual.

I stood and closed my eyes, thinking of the best way to approach it, but before I was fully prepared Derek was back and I was being pulled into a gentle hug. Not that the two were at all related, as the hug was definitely from someone a lot smaller and more feminine than Derek. Chloe, I assumed.

But when I opened my eyes, it was Tori, still upset, obviously, but smiling slightly.

At my look of confusion, her smile widened.

"Don't worry Simon, I forgive you." And I still felt slightly confused.

"Thanks Tori, but you didn't let me apologise properly." She laughed

"Dereks advice. He said you felt like the incarnation of shit. I heard everything you said to Derek. I wasn't trying to –for once, apparently- but Chloe made me. You guys are seriously a bad influence on her. She was meant to be the nice one."

And I couldn't help it. I swung her round in a full circle, her changed mood appearing to be infectious. "I really am sorry though. Seriously."

"Stop apologising it makes everything miserable."

By this point Chloe had joined us, her arms wrapped around Derek. Well, as much around him as she could reach with her small thin arms.

And I felt happier than I had done in a long time.

Chloe and Derek were together, which seemed to minimise the bickering. Tori wasn't saying anything bad to Chloe, so Derek wasn't getting defensive and everyone seemed happy.

Well, me and Tori weren't quite at happy couple status yet, but hey, we were building. It seemed we were starting on the first of a good few positive building blocks for our relationship, but it wasn't like we were gonna just jump from one to a hundred in a few minutes. These things take time, and it's what life is made of.

Give it a few months and we could be as happy as Chloe and Derek, at the moment she didn't know how I felt but I knew how she felt and it was a start. I would work on it. WE would work on it, starting with a few gestures to show how I felt, without it looking fake or too spontaneous. The key word was time.

THE END


End file.
